Graves and Glitters
by Pavi's Only Girl
Summary: Pavi walks around Sanitarium to find Graverobber and get Zydrate. What will lovely Graves seek in return? This is my first Gravi.


Pavi wore a long, black cloak and left the house. Hardly anyone was out in the streets taking walks during the early morning hours. It was dark, cold and a bit cloudy that night. Although he knew what he was doing, he couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. He would do such a thing for the first time in his life. He knew from his sister how it was but now he was going to experience it himself.

He walked and walked secretly, covering his face with his black hoodie of his cloak. No one should recognise him. He reached his destination. There were junkies everywhere, laying on the dirty ground, moaning and passing out.

Graverobber looked up from his Zydrate supply and directly at the youngest Largo son, his face creating a slight smirk. "Paviche Largo..." He said and made Pavi look down, half-opening his mouth as if ready to talk but he didn't. "What an honor! What brings you down the alley? Don't tell me, you came for your whore of a sister. She's not here, she left an hour ago..." He said indifferently about Amber, really hoping Pavi wasn't there for her but for another reason. Soon his hopes were confirmed.

"N-no... I know-a she's not here-a." Pavi whispered like a scared child. "I'm-a here for Zydrate..." He said sounding a bit ashamed.

Graverobber looked back up, startled. "What did you say?" He said.

Pavi rolled his eyes but it could hardly be seen. "Please, don't-a make me say it-a again. I know-a you heard me. Now... give-a it to me. I got-a money. A lot-a of money."

Graverobber smirked. Of all the things he didn't exepct to hear in his life, this was the one he could never even had dreamt of. But why not? Amber was a Zydrate addict. Someone in the family had made the big step; someone would follow suit sooner or later. Now, here he was, waiting for his shot. Graverobber wondered what made Pavi to make this kind of decision. He didn't care much, but this thought moved around in his brain as he got the Zydrate gun ready and motioned for the young man to come closer.

"You know, I don't want money tonight. It's your first time, first time's..."

"On the-a house?" Pavi's eyes gone wide and looked up at Graverobber as he sat down on the ground next to him, close enough to take his shot.

Graverobber smirked and paused, enjoying Pavi's reaction. "Not quite, but I'm sure you will enjoy it."

Pavi shrugged and looked at his hands waiting for Graverobber to tell him what to do next. "Okay, lay down, take a deep breath and stretch your neck for me." He instructed him.

Pavi did as he was told, his body shaking a bit as he laid down on the ground and making a disgusted face, thinking how his silky hair would get dirty and how his shinny clothes would be dusty after this. He stretched his neck, revealing the crook of it and felt Graverobber's hand getting closer. Soon he saw it himself, touching his porcelain skin and pressing the gun on it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then... an intense pressure just for a second before he felt his body lightening and relaxing more than ever before in his life. He smiled sleepily. It felt good. Very good.

Graverobber smirked more. He watched this seemingly fragile man falling unconcious with a low moan. 'A low voice?' Gravorobber thought and raised an eyebrow. He liked it, in fact... this was the very first time he heard Pavi's voice so loud and he loved it. "So, is this your real voice, darling?" He whispered. He was suspecting that /that/ girly, high-pitched thing couldn't probably be Pavi's real voice and he was wondering how he really sounded like. This was even more attractive than he had ever dared to imagine.

He slowly reached down to where Pavi's face was and whispered in his ear. "Tonight... you will pay me otherwise, rich boy!"

He pulled back and started undressing Pavi whilst he was unconsious. When he pulled off his last cloth, he started ridding himself of all his own clothes, one by one. He then leaned forward and kissed Pavi's lips hard, sucking and licking passionately, whilst opening the younger man's legs widely. When it was time he entered him slowly causing a low moan to fall from Pavi's lips. Graverobber shivered. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as he entered Pavi deeper and then moving in and out again and again, getting rougher and quicker as time passed. Pavi squirmed in his deep sleep, moaned and groaned. Since he couldn't control his voice, he couldn't help but sound a lot more manly and his voice came low and sexy as hell out of him. Graverobber could come only by hearing his voice and his low groans and moans.

After sometime the orgasms overtook him. He started biting Pavi harder and harder as he entered him even deeper and rougher. He seemed not to care if Pavi would bleed or not, he just thrusted hard in him. After some minutes, he felt his climax coming hard. He was nearly pushing Pavi backwards from the hard thrusts inside him but he didn't mind that. He gave an even harder thrust each time. Pavi moaned and groaned as if he had awoken but he hadn't. He was still asleep and just frowned and moaned loudly. Graverobber didn't care if the other junkies saw them or heard them, which they did but they couldn't completely understand what was going on since they were high on Zydrate.

With a low groan, Graverobber finished up hard inside Pavi's ass, leaving his sticky substance deep within him... He pulled back slowly and blindly and got dressed up. Then he dressed Pavi up exactly as he was before the deed was done.

Pavi woke up ten minutes after Graverobber had dressed him up. He was dizzy and felt his head heavy. "Wha... What-a happened?" He asked still in a semi low voice.

Graverobber was sitting next to him, watching him with a smirk and chuckled. "Nothing... You slept."

Pavi looked around. "I slpet... That was-a good."

"Was it then?"

Pavi nodded frowning a bit and got up slowly, tripping a bit "S-Si. Very... I have-a to pay you now-a." He tried to reach for his wallet but Graverobber stopped him, getting up and smiling sympathetically at him.

"No, it's fine. You already paid me, love." He whispered and chuckled softly.

Pavi raised an eyebrow confused, obviously tired and filthy, as if he was drunk. "Did I?"

Graverobber nodded and motioned him to go back. "Yes. Go now, they will be worried back home, rich boy."

Pavi turned on his heels, still confused and walked back to the house tripping and put his hoodie back on, starting sobbering up a bit.


End file.
